I Guess That's Why
by gargz
Summary: "The crazy thing is we need them more than they're ever going to need us." Finn nodded his head staring ahead watching Rachel and Brittany.  Take place days after Finn and Rachel kiss in the library, and their summer together. Finchel small side of Quick.


**Summary: Takes place days after Finn and Rachel kiss in the library, and how they will spend their summer.**

**Note: Although i do very much love Lauren and Ashley Fink, I am a Quick shipper always, so Lauren is not in this story and instead focuses lightly on Puck and Quinn. Also Brittany and Santana are together but only the Glee club knows.**

* * *

><p>It was the last day of classes before the summer, finally Finn thought, summer days and nights spent with friends and the girl he loved. Things with Rachel after their amazing kiss in the library have been <em>weird<em> to say the least. They hold hands in the hallway and hug, but they really hadn't kissed at all.

Sure it's only been two days since the end of the year Glee meeting, but last year he and Rachel barely went a moment without speaking or seeing each other, and kissing? That's all they did, now it was timid kisses on the cheek. He wasn't sure what was going on he knows Rachel likes him, he positive she loves him but she's been so _distant_ lately that it has him worried.

The ringing of the bell breaks Finn from his thoughts as he continues down the hallway making his way to Rachel's locker. He smiles when he sees her. White knee socks, brown loafers and his favorite dark blue dress with a brown belt and white cardigan. He really did love the way she dressed.

"Hey" Finn smiled sweetly at Rachel's startled look. She continued to put her books away, "you scared me."

Finn laughed softly, "Sorry babe." He looped a finger through her belt and gently tugged her closer to him. She nodded her head but ignored him as he continued to tug on her belt. "Come here." Finn whispered.

Rachel tensed at his soft voice, instead removing Finn's fingers from her belt. Finn sighed frustrated by her behavior, "What's going on Rach." He said leaning against the lockers, flattening her locker door that she was trying to hide behind.

"Nothing's the matter. Why do you ask?" Rachel said shrugging off Finn's question. If Finn didn't know her as well as he did then he would've ignored the way she refused to meet his eyes.

Sighing again, "come on Rach i know something's wrong. Just tell me. We promised each other totally honesty and i want you to be honest with me. What ever I did I'm sorry, but you have to tell me what I did." Finn pushed, stepping closer to Rachel prone body.

Rachel just shook her head, "It's nothing I'm just being stupid. You didn't do anything wrong. I apologize for acting like a child." She said forcing a smile.

Finn reached out and grabbed her hand gently rubbing his thumb a top her hand, "tell me." He whispered softly. Rachel just shook her head, "I'm being dumb." Finn pushed again for her to open up. "I'm just...unsure..." She said, off Finn's confused look that clearly said _ of me, of us?_ Rachel continued.

"Exactly a year ago today we got together for real, and i was so happy and excited." Rachel paused, "and look where that got me, us. I tried so hard last year to be everything you wanted me to be, but the fact of the matter is, I'm not. I am never going to be popular, I'm never going to look like a cheerleader. The truth is you are always going to have to deal with dating a Glee loser like me. And for the most part that doesn't bother me to much, and it didn't bother me last year either and look what happened." Finn looked confused and slightly hurt.

"You slept with Santana and then lied to me about it. I can't be those girl for you Finn. You're the quarterback of the football team and one of the hottest guys in this school. I want to be with you so much, I'm just afraid, that things are going to turn out like they did last year, with us hurting each other again. I can't go through that again Finn, I can't." Rachel finished speaking finally meeting Finn's eyes. Before he even had a chance to say anything the final warning bell rang. "You should go you're going to be late." Rachel whispered turning back into her locker.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Finn push himself off the lockers and start walking away. She sucked in her breath at the feeling of Finn pressing himself into her back. His large hand resting on her hip then slowly moving to lay on her stomach. Gently she covered his hand with her own.

Finn spoke softly into her ear, "I know that we have a lot to work through still, but you do not have to worry about any of that stuff anymore. All that matters is you and I and our future, that's all." Rachel's hand gripped his softly as he mentioned their future, his voice tickling along her neck. "Things are different now Rachel, I'm different now, I need you to believe me". Finn said slowly trailing his hand across her stomach and back to her hip before he removed it completely, taking a step back from her body. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her neck before walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>After that day in the hallway things were starting to look up for them. Finn could tell that Rachel was still holding out, she was still very cuddly and loved holding hands, but they barely kissed. Finn knew he needed to prove to Rachel that he wasn't going anywhere and that things were different now, he just wasn't sure how.<p>

During another double date with Blaine and Kurt, they all received a text from Santana informing them Brittany wanted to have a picnic. She threatened everyone in Glee to come and to bring something that was edible for all.

So Saturday mid afternoon everyone was gathered in Lima City park sitting and talking. Conversations went from Puck being dumped by Lauren for a bigger and manlier wrestler to Santana and Brittany's _almost_ coming out party, although everyone already knew they loved each other.

"Oh my gosh, San look!" Brittany yelled pointing to the water where a family of ducks were swimming. " Oh San please, please can i go play with them." Brittany practically begged Santana. "Britts you know you're not allowed to touch me them right?" Brittany pouted but nodded her head. " Maybe i can just feed them then." Santana approved of this idea, looking around and frowned because none of the food was proper for ducks to eat. "Sorry Brit we don't have anything to give them." Brittany's face fell instantly.

"Here." Finn said pulling a brown paper bag out from his knapsack. Brittany's frowning face was immediately replaced with joy as she jumped up and made her way to Finn. Grabbing the bag from his hand she bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Finn." Then put her hand out startling Rachel. "Come feed the ducks with me Rach." Brittany asked excitedly. Rachel beamed up at her and grabbed her hand, together they raced to the water. "Be careful and stay away from the water." Santana yelled.

Everyone laughed at Santana's mothering, she just gave them a dirty look and continued on with the conversation. Ten minutes later the girls still hadn't returned so Finn made his way to where they were. As he climbed over the small hill all he heard was laughing. Brittany and Rachel were trying to feed every duck that swam by but were completely out numbered by the furry animals.

"Thanks." Finn jumped at the presence of the voice, looking down he saw Santana standing beside him. "For what?" He said confused.

"For bringing the bread, I completely forgot." Finn just nodded his head.

"How are things going with you too?"

Finn just looked at Santana, "I wouldn't ask if i didn't care." Santana said.

Finn was quiet for a minute, "Things are...okay...i guess."

"You guess? I figured you and Berry would be attached at the lips like last year all lovey dovey and shit."

Finn just sighed again, "she's scared." He said.

Santana just scoffed, "of what?" Finn just gave her a pointed look.

Santana flinched at the memory, "Well tell Berry she has nothing to worry about. I made a mistake last year going after you, made a lot of mistakes." She said sadly.

"I get it, trust me. The last thing I want to do is hurt her again, I love her, you know." Santana nodded her head in understanding.

A comfortable silence surrounded them. They both laughed softly when Rachel almost lost her footing but was thankfully caught by Brittany.

"You want to know the crazy part?" Finn nodded silently at Santana's question. "We need them more then they need us." Finn looked at Santana confused. "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I _know _that, I can see my life with her, what ever we do with our lives I know she will be by my side, be it I don't fuck it up, which is still a huge possibility." Finn let her continue. "They love us, we both know that, they've probably never loved anyone as much as they love us. But the hard part, the _heartbreaking_ part is, they will achieve greatness with or without us, we just have to decide if we want to be around when they do."

Finn was silent letting Santana's words sink in, she was right he knew she was. And instead of being completely terrified, he felt confident that he would just have to try _that_ much harder to be the man Rachel deserved.

Their conversation was stalled as Rachel and Brittany came over the hill laughing hand in hand. "You have fun Britt?" Santana asked her, question being answered with a kiss. "the best. Rachel and I named every single duck and feed them all the bread." Santana laughed softly and pulled Brittany close.

Finn laughed too and bent down kissing Rachel on the cheek, whispering in her ear. "You look beautiful." She blushed and grabbed his hand pulling him toward their friends.

"What were you and Santana talking about?" Rachel asked keeping her voice neutral.

"You and Brittany actually." Finn said smiling at Rachel's failed attempt at trying to not sound jealous.

"Oh...and what about Brittany and I?" She asked smiling up at Finn.

"Nothing really just about how much we love you guys." Finn said squeezing Rachel's hand.

When they made it back to the picnic Puck, Sam and Mike were talking to three guys Finn recognized as Carmel High's football players.

"Yo Hudson these _dudes_ want to challenge us to flag football you in?"

"Yeah I'm in." He said, "You don't mind do you?" Leaning down to Rachel. She just shook her head.

As the boys were going over strategy one of the Carmel boys yelled over, "Shirts and Skins, you guys are skins!"

"Fuckers." Puck spat out before removing his shirt. Mike, Sam, Blaine and Artie followed suit, all the girls whistling teasingly. Finn was the last to remove his shirt.

Finn looked over to Rachel when he heard her gasp. Looking at her confused he followed her eye sight until he realized she was staring at his chest. "Uh babe you staring like that is objectifying me." He teased.

Rachel blushed and raised her eyes to his face, "I'm sorry...it's just been...really long time...since i've seen you." She stammered out. "I don't remember you being this fit, has it really been that long?" Finn laughed again and explained how his then slightly chubby and barely defined stomach was now void of any lasting fat and was now replaced with more defined and toned abs. "When we were broken up and trying to deal with all the pain Burt suggested I take my anger out on a punching bag and not the walls. " He said embarrassed. "So he got me a punching bag and I built a routine around that."

Rachel nodded licking her lips, "I am very impressed, so toned." Gently gliding her hand down his abs. He just laughed, turning around giving Puck the finger. Bending down he kissed her cheek and took off running toward the field.

"What do you say baby mama, you going to come and cheer us on." Puck said gliding up to Quinn, she just rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Okay i'll just call you Baby then." Puck said smirking, he ignored Quinn's disgusted look and ran out onto the field with the other guys.

An hour later the boys returned sweating and smiling from their victory. Finn moved toward Rachel sitting down behind her. She handed him his t-shirt which he put back on, moving in closer to her he kept on knee bent, like a backboard for Rachel to lean against.

Leaning in close to his face she whispered, "did you have fun." Silently Finn nodded his head bringing his lips down and kissing her behind her ear and then her neck. "I love you." He said softly as Rachel trailed her hand from his cheek to his neck.

All 12 members of the Glee club stayed out until dark, laying out on the grass watching the stars in the sky. When it was time to leave they had all decided that on the up coming Monday they were going to spend the day at the beach in the next town over.

When Sunday rolled around the plan was set that Quinn and Tina were going to sleep over at Mercedes house, Santana was staying at Brittany's and all the guys minus Finn and Blaine were staying at Puck's. They were planning to leave by 8 am Monday morning, so everyone was going to meet at Finn and Kurt's house.

Finn had asked Rachel to spend the night at his house and surprisingly Burt and Carol were okay with it, even letting them sleep in the same bed. Finn had talked to Carol at great deal about his relationship with Rachel and he assured her that sex wasn't something that either of them were ready for.

By 11:30 both couples were in their separate bedrooms getting ready for bed. Finn laid one of his McKinley t-shirts out for Rachel while he opted for just his boxers.

Rachel exited the bathroom and Finn smiled at the sight of her in his t-shirt that was clearly two times to big for her and came down to her knees. "It's far to big." She said climbing onto the bed.

"I think you look sexy" He said softly pulling their bodies close. Rachel blushed lowering her head, and moved closer to Finn. They were lying face to face sharing the same pillow.

"I know its been barely a week since school ended, but this summer already feels like its going to be the best one yet." Finn said keeping his voice low and he rubbed his hands up and down Rachel's side, each time dragging her shirt a little higher. Rachel nodded her head agreeing, while gently rubbing Finn's stomach in small gentle circles.

"I'm excited for tomorrow, it's been so long since i've been to the beach and i've never gone with friends before." Rachel explained this time lowering her hand and dragging it across the band of Finn's boxers. He inhaled sharply at the sudden change of Rachel's now wondering hands.

"It's going to be so much fun, chilling with everybody, volleyball in the sand, seeing my sexy girlfriend in her sexy bikini." He laughed softly when Rachel slapped his chest. "I don't no about sexy, but i can defiantly rock cute." She said smiling.

Finn looked down at her, "are you kidding me? Rach trust me you in anything is sexy. All those dresses you wear, your knee socks, seeing you in my t-shirt. So incredible sexy I can barely keep my hands off of you."

Rachel was quiet for a moment taking in Finn's words, "You really think I'm sexy?" Finn nodded his head.

"Babe i think you are the most beautiful and sexy woman I have ever seen. Everything about you is sexy, _everything._" Finn finished.

"Sometimes I don't feel really sexy, especially compared to girls like Santana and Quinn." Rachel said softly her voice barely audible.

Gently Finn raised her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "I know that I have made it difficult for you to believe that I find you sexy and i am so sorry for that. Because you are Rachel, truly and not just on the outside, but inside. You are the most incredible person i have ever met, your drive and passion for music is so amazing, the fact that you have stuck by me, even when i gave you a hundred reasons to leave, is just one of the many reasons I love you." Finn continued.

"I know that things have been different with us lately, but I promise you that i am not going anywhere, not again. I made that mistake once and i wont make it again. If i have to convince you everyday of that then i will." He finished speaking gently brushing her bangs from her eyes and whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I know you're trying and you're being amazing. I just can't help that i am insecure about us and our relationship but i am trying, truly there is no place or no one that i'd rather be with than you. What can i do to show you that." Rachel said desperate for Finn to understand.

"Can I kiss you?" Finn asked, off of Rachel's confused look he continued. "Every since we kissed in the library, it just seems that you never wanted to kiss me. And any time you initiated it you always kissed my cheek. I didn't want to force you so i never brought it up. But that's all i want, is to just kiss you." Finn practically begged, he should be embarrassed but he really just wanted to kiss her.

Rachel laughed softly and nodded her head. Instantly Finn's lips were attached to hers. He gently messaged their lips together, not using to much force. Rolling over he pushed his body onto Rachel's moaning softly when she opened her mouth and swiped her tongue against his. Finn didn't hesitate to open his mouth and gently messaged their tongues together. Eventually breathing became an issue and they had to pull apart.

Breathing deeply Finn remained on top of Rachel, resting gently between her legs. Kissing her neck and collarbone he moved his hands up her side and down to her legs squeezing them gently.

Finn pushed his body up and rested his head on his bent arm, elbow placed beside Rachel's head. Gently moving her bangs from her eyes. "I love you." He said, the third time saying it and never getting the same reply back. Rachel closed her eyes taking in Finn's words before opening them up again and repeating the words to Finn. "I love you too, so much." Gently lifting her head to meet Finn's lips in another kiss.

* * *

><p>The shrill sound of his alarm woke Finn from his sleep, barely lifting his head he looked at the clock on his night table and read the red blurry numbers. He groaned, 6:05 he doesn't understand why he let Rachel set the alarm so early. Rolling over onto his back he felt beside him the sheets were cold, Rachel was already awake?<p>

Opening his eyes fully he reached over and turned his side lamp on just as Rachel was exiting the bathroom. "Morning babe." Sleep clearly evident in his voice.

Rachel chuckled, "Good morning indeed, someone's very alert." Finn just looked at her confused, he was pretty sure he was barely awake. He looked up at her smiling face and followed her eye line. Looking down he saw a tent formed over his _lower_ half. Instantly he tried to cover it with his hands.

Rachel giggled, "Finn it's fine. You should jump in the shower though before everyone gets here." Finn's face was beat red, clearly embarrassed. He couldn't wait to get into the shower and _take_ care of his problem.

He looked at Rachel questioningly waiting for her to leave the room so he could get to the shower. "Finn it's really not a big deal you know I have seen it before." Finn just blushed and stood up making his way to his bathroom. Rachel moved towards him, gently reaching out and gripping him. Finn groaned as she gave _him_ a firm squeeze. "I forgot how big you were." She said softly laughing at how ridiculous she sounded.

Finn groaned again placing his hand on top of hers. "If you continue to do that you might as well join me in the shower." Rachel laughed again and removed her hand. "Go in the shower I'm going to get everything ready before Puck arrives with everyone." Finn nodded his head leaning down and kissing Rachel softly.

15 minutes later Finn exited the bathroom with just his towel around his hips. Opening his underwear drawer he dropped his towel, standing naked.

"Oh God that butt, I've missed your butt." Finn instantly turned around gripping any pair of underwear to cover up his front. Rachel just laughed, Finn was desperately trying to cover himself up.

"What are you doing in here? You said you were going to go get all the stuff ready." Rachel just pointed to the pillow in her hand indicating that she was making his bed.

"Why did you grab underwear? We're going to the beach i think you might need this." She said pointing to his swimsuit on his bed.

"I was trying to cover myself...you no...so...you...wouldn't. I don't no, can I have my shorts please?" Finn practically pleaded.

"Sure you can." She said before quickly adding, "Drop the underwear." Smirking at his shocked face.

"What has gotten into you today." Finn huffed a laugh, Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. Smirking cockily at his girlfriend he dropped the garment in his hand and stood there for a few seconds before reaching over and grabbing his shorts.

Tying them tight he smiled sweetly at Rachel who was smirking and said, "Your turn." Instantly her smirk fell from her face.

"I have my suit on already." She retorted smiling when Finn's smirk disappeared, but was quickly replaced with a cocky purse of his lips and the squinting of his eyes. "Liar. I can tell you're not wearing a bra." Rachel looked down at her chest shocked that he could tell.

She huffed a little then smiled, "Fine." Reached down for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Finn licked his lips at the sight before him. Rachel standing is nothing but bikini bottoms and no top. She slowly lifted her bikini top up, put one strap over her neck and fitted it over her boobs before turning her back to Finn.

"Tie me up please." She said softly, sucking in a breath at the feeling of Finn's fingers along her back. He gently trailed them down her back and over her hips before resting his hands on her stomach pulling her flesh against him.

"I'm pretty sure i didn't say a proper good morning to you." He spoke softly against her neck, before he turned her body around and slowly backed them both to his bed. Leaning down and kissing her he softly laid her down and climbed on top of her. Gently peppering kisses against her neck and cheek before moving his lips back up to hers.

He groaned loudly when Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him down, their center's pressing against another. Finn ran his hands over legs, squeezing her butt causing Rachel to let out a moan, then trailed his hands up her stomach and over boobs, squeezing them gently. Before things could go any further they were broken apart by Kurt.

"Finn, Rachel are you guys up yet? Puck just got here with everyone." They both groaned and de-tangled themselves from each other, exiting the room and hand in hand. Entering the living room and kitchen Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the love seat and looked to be asleep, Mercedes who has said many times before is not a morning person, was passed on the sofa. Puck and Quinn were standing in the kitchen talking with Sam.

"Good morning everyone!" Rachel exclaimed as she entered the kitchen now dressed in her summer dress. Everyone just groaned at her chipper attitude this early in the morning. Rachel just ignored them and asked Puck and the boys to load up the trucks while she made some breakfast for Finn.

When Finn entered the kitchen Rachel handed him a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. "Rach." Rachel lifted her head toward the sleepy voice of Brittany. "Can I have a sandwich too please." Brittany said sweetly.

"Of course Brittany, would you like your crusts cut off like Finn?" Rachel asked innocently Brittany nodded her head. She instantly regretted asking when she heard Puck laugh and call Finn a pansy.

"What, it tastes better without the crust." Finn mumbled looking down at his half eaten sandwich. Rachel rubbed his arm apologizing with her touch, and handing Brittany her completed sandwich.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Rachel asked, "everyone has their swim suits and sun screen." Everyone nodded their conformation and started making their way out.

"Baby please tell me you are wearing that sexy black bikini with the cut out sides." Puck leaned over to Quinn, who gave him a disgusted look and laughed.

"Yeah right so everyone can see my stretch marks." Puck just snorted shaking his head disapproving of Quinn's words.

"Please mama even when you were pregnant you were still the hottest girl in school and that hasn't changed." Puck said sweetly. "Plus we all know you have a banging body, anyone can see that." Quinn was quiet and smiled softly at Puck, thanking him for the kind words she got up and made her way out of the house.

Pucks hand shot out and stopped her, "Drive with me?" He asked softly, nothing in his tone was suggestive or vulgar, Quinn just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Along the way they made a stop at a local connivence store to pick up last minute supplies and more ice. Puck walked up to the cash with ice, some chips and jerky before calling out to Quinn. "Baby you got everything!" Quinn appeared behind Puck. "I'm right here, and what did i say about calling me Baby?" She shot him a glare, which he ignored. Paying for the stuff they walked out of the store.<p>

"If you keep referring to me as your Baby people are going to start thinking we're dating." Quinn tried to explain, Puck just shot her a look with a small smile, "So." He said before climbing into his truck, leaving a confused and slightly smiling Quinn.

An hour and half later they made it to the beach. They found the perfect spot and everyone put out their chairs and towels and the boys set up the umbrella's. The sun was already beating down, so everyone agreed a swim was a must. Everyone started disrobing and making their way to the water. Puck turned his head back and saw Quinn pulling her summer dress off, "wow!" he yelled causing Quinn to look up.

She blushed instantly she _was_ wearing the swim suit that Puck liked and she was rocking it. "Told you Baby, you look smoking'"

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smirked walking past Puck into the water with a teasing smile.

By the time everyone came out of the water they were all starving and thirsty. After handing out all the sandwiches and snacks the conversation turned to people's summer jobs. Mike and Brittany were both working at a local dance studio giving lessons and teaching classes, Kurt was working at a specialty boutique in the nicer part of Lima, while Blaine was doing summer shows at Amusement Parks. Rachel was volunteering and working with her vocal couch, giving out lessons and helping the community theatre. Finn found a job close to home, working for Burt in the shop, it was both educational and good money. And Quinn was working in a real estate office as a receptionist.

Santana was the one to ask about Puck's summer job, when her told them it was his pool cleaning business everyone laughed and rolled their eyes, Puck would never change. But he quickly dismissed them, "It's not like that anymore. Artie helped to set me up with a legit business, I even have a small crew." Everyone was surprised. "I'm cleaning all the pools in Lima and the next town over, including public pools. I may be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life but at least i'll be a rich loser." Puck finished everyone laughing and impressed by his progress.

He looked over at Quinn who was smiling softly at him, "that's really good Puck." He nodded his head at her approval a small smile on his face.

By 9 o'clock everyone was packed up and started heading home, arriving home by 10:30. Although it wasn't necessarily late having spent all day in the sun and water had drained everyone.

Rachel's dad's were still away for Carol insisted that she spend one more night so she wasn't alone in her house. Making their way to Finn's room they both collapsed on his bed. "So tired." Finn mumbled, Rachel agreed.

"We have to shower Finn, we're covered in salt." Finn just grunted suggesting that Rachel go first. She heaved herself off the bed looking down at Finn smiling before going into the washroom and starting the water. Coming out a minute later she called for Finn, "Finn." He grunted instead of answering, she repeated his name again, this time he turned his head in her direction.

"Join me." Rachel said holding out her hand for him to take. He barely had time to register what she was saying before he stood up grabbing her hand, entering the bathroom together. With just the sound of the shower hitting the tile they both stripped off their bathing suits and entered the shower.

The whole process was done in silence, together gently lathering each others body, soft kisses and gently petting was all they could muster. They both exited the shower, Finn grabbed a towel and wrapped Rachel in it kissing her forehead before grabbing one for himself and drying off his body.

Together they entered his room Rachel walking around to the opposite side of his bed, Finn watched her as she toweled off her body some more before dropping the towel, and instead of putting his McKinley t-shirt on she got under his covers completely naked, without hesitation Finn followed suit. Facing each other and smiling Finn pulled Rachel closer to his body brushing his nose against hers, leaning down he kissed her lips softly before whispering, "I love you." Rachel repeated the sentiment before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
